Talk:D'Alessio Seaboard (mission)
The redundant sections of skill capture can and should be merged. Why is Kemal the blablabla listed twice with vengeance in two sections right next to each other called skill capture? --Karlos 12:42, 6 November 2005 (EST) :I guess the person who did it want to highlight that those particular skills are not available from quests/trainers until later. In which case, I recommend just adding a star for those skills in the boss section, and add a note explaining that starred skills are only available from quest/trainer later in the game. If users really care, then they can click on the individual skills to see when is it "officially" available (vs capturing it "early"). -PanSola 11:52, 7 November 2005 (EST) ::The point was to have a clear list of the skills that make sense to capture in the mission. I kept the bosses section as it is, but I think it is more useful to sort per skill. PanSola, your idea is good, but it would require to click on each skill to see when it is available - I would rather have this info directly on the page. BTW, maybe there could be a master skill capture list, the same way there is a master elite skill capture list? --SDC 18:39, 7 November 2005 (EST) :::Well, your list looks more like a list of what skills NOT to capture in the mission, since those skills all are available from quests for free. If a particular skill is really important, the player would've looked up the skill's article to see where to get it ASAP anyways. If it's not so important, then I believe it suffices to mark whether the skill can be obtained for free later via a quest. I see only "whether" it is available through a quest as important, as opposed to the exact "when", at least in the context of the mission (and explorable area) article. But that's just my personal values, other ppl's milage may vary. -PanSola 20:44, 7 November 2005 (EST) Jade 'shells' Perhaps there should be a little trivia note on this page about how this is the first mission where players can see the Jade 'shells', those purple statues that become Jade Armors which defend Dorian later in the game? ::Whats with that, i noticed those in the end of the game too. - 69.248.175.25 20:59, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Cartographer notes Even on a pretty thoroughly scraped map (mission + bonus) I still managed to get yet another 0.5% (mainly the coastline).. Of course for thorough scraping you have to get rid of all undeads and protect the Confessor until the map is clear of undeads. 2006-12-29, Anon:Ka Huna Kawaii Glitch I encountered just the same glitch, I cannot pick up the urn.--Jade solari 09:40, 20 January 2007 (CST) Bonus advice doesn't work Benji Makala doesn't end up in a stalemate, he gets crushed by the boss. I've found you need to head straight for him, pick up the mission and then start taking out bad guys while he's still rambling on. Kaikopere 22:57, 1 February 2007 (CST) :some bosses are stalemates, some aren't. You just have to be lucky. - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 22:58, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Regardless, I ended up doing this one a few times in a row with my Warrior/Elementalist before I got it right and I think it's a better strategy to go straight for Benji Makala. I ended up bringing along Orion to scatter the bone minions and swapped in Ward Against Melee and it went much more smoothly. Kaikopere 00:10, 2 February 2007 (CST) No, it depends entirely on the boss spawn. If you get Nizza the Sickle for example, Benji's dead in less than 5 seconds regardless of what you do. If you get the Elementalist boss, you're also in for trouble. Most of the others Benji has no problem with, though. While Benji doesn't exactly "stalemate" with bosses, remember that his health loss won't even begin to trigger until you get close enough. Thus, rushing straight for him often makes things harder, because then you must defend him while clearing out all the other undead. Entropy 00:13, 2 February 2007 (CST) :I really thing the guide should be more thorough on the subject of getting to Benji. It's never been a problem for me with average level characters and henchies to save Benji if I go straight for him. The guide makes it sound automatic. In fact, I'm going to change it... it's very bad as is. --Mooseyfate 17:39, 27 February 2007 (CST) Unfortunately, dropping the urn means that it breaks. I think #4 on the bonus should be changed a bit. - Anonymous :If the urn is dropped or otherwise broken, a near one appears at the first shrine. Dropping it after first picking it up is a fun way to scare newbies :) --BramStoker 16:58, 10 May 2007 (CDT) urn i think it should be said that if u shadowstep while carrying the urn it breaks :Did you look at Shadow step? --Kale Ironfist 01:54, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Any ideas? Dorian heals the graspings with Heal Area so fast that by the time we kill them, we are swamped. Please check if your ideas have been said already here: http://guildwars.gameamp.com/forum/showTopic/58282.php -Bo Fairfield :i looked at that thread and liked the idea of smiting. heres what i came up with :mo/me, 14-16 smiting, 12 inspiration, rest divine : :had four smiters running that, only could find one other person willing to run it so had them, myself, dunkoro and talkhora. then we had a dervish with avatar of balthazar who acted as a tank and a standard zb healer. :useage of smiters is quite easy, if someone's health starts dropping throw Reversal of damage on them and balthazar's aura. balths aura can also be used on the tank. arcane mimicry used on another smiter when needed. an optimum spike would be mantra of signets -> SoJ -> mantra of inscriptions -> SoJ -> bane signet. :the group i was with was successfully able to spike most groups before they did damage making the monks job relatively easy in most parts. the most important part to success would have to be go to the urn and open gate but not take it, come back to it after defending dorian. have the healing monk rush to dorian to heal and the smiters clear the ghouls in a few seconds (they might cripple atk you if everyone runs by). the spike is powerful enough to kill the ghouls before dorian heals them with his heal area. rest is just a cakewalk. goodluck :)--Fatigue 20:53, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :: How about an Earth Ele? :: ::Could be the basics, blind the Grasping Ghouls so they can't hurt Dorian and Ward Against Melee just for added help. Sandstorm can scatter them maybe. A small idea for the more balanced teams :) --RavenIII 14:35, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :The smiting tip works pretty well. I used my warrior as a sword warrior with heart of holy flame. I set Dunkoro as healing, Acolyte Sousuke as smiting, and Olias as minion master. Sousuke and I were doing the bulk of the damage. Beat it on the first try. In other words, holy damage really helps. jhu 00:35, 27 October 2007 (UTC) The HM advice was becoming rambling and was not in keeping with house style. I have moved and summarized it.Maz Mazkin 05:29, 27 August 2007 (CDT) BUG! BUG ALERT!!! I don't know if this is just in HM or in all modes but we couldn't pick up the the Melandrews offering vase off of the stand in HM. We have done it before in HM before and its been fine but I don't know about NM . -''Strato'' (talk) 22:24, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Did any of the important npc's u left in the town get killed by patrols of undead? happend to me once and i couln't pick up the jar.--Killer of good 11:43, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Make sure u kill ALL the undead around Dorian. I killed everything that was attacking.....got the instructions to go get the guy with the scepter and when i was taking the jar to the other spot , a leftover undead attacked Dorian, and mission failed, even tho I had already talked to him and left the area. 68.54.131.134Winged Immortality HM is hard! But in the other way. Only problems for me here is stay alive while protecting him, not only protecting him. Bah! This is the only HM mission I've bothered to do, because it's so easy...well, it was for me. ...hitting undead for 100+ damage guaranteed is win. And also, win is guaranteed. :p If you're not a Ranger, there are plenty of equivalents: AoB Dervish, Heart of Holy Flame + Generic Warrior/Assassin/Paragon Build #101, Smite Monk...Necromancer and Ele (except Full Warder) aren't so useful since they don't have Holy Damage easily available. Communing Rit for Shelter, Displacement, Union etc. is useful as always. Plenty of annoying Skeleton Sorcerers for Mesmer to shutdown also. Tried the above build, i didnt see any "100+" damage coming up on the undead......68.54.131.134Winged Immortality :You need very high expertise. i run a similar build with Glass Arrows, Zojuns, Point Blank, Needling, conjure air, hit +100 all the time. i go 11+1+3 expertise, 9+1 wildy (troll ung), 8+1 marks, the rest in air magic. also bring shell shock and body shot. Githyan 13:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::14 Expertise, 13 Marks. That's all. >.> (T/ ) 18:33, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Dorian isn't too hard to keep alive. He seems to have higher Healing Prayers and better overall defense/HP in HM. Even if you took Alesia, she has the buffed WoH, so it's not so bad. (T/ ) 04:02, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Really? I constantly fail to get to Dorian in HM. I don't even get close. As soon as he appears in my party list (always with full health) I run straight for him, not stopping on the way, but he is under attack by 7 ghouls and before I even set foot on the bridge, he's gone. Did I just have a bad spawn? Also, I kept an eye on Benji's health bar and he wasn't in any trouble at all, so I took my time to clear all the undead. Turned out in the end that he was fighting Kezza the Sickle, who is supposed to kill him "in 5 seconds". Dorian constantly spawns at the end of the bridge, far away from the shrine of mending. Maybe this is the problem? What to do about it? ::I have the same problem...i can get to the defending dorian part with no trouble, then once i see his healthbar i either run straight too him and the ghouls on the way (that attack the white mantle guard) either body block a hero or find some other way to be a problem, OR, i kill the ghouls outside the main temple area then head to dorian, by which time hes dead :-/ --Cobalt | Talk 20:43, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :::There are two groups of grasping ghouls that can conceivably go for Dorian. A group of four spawns just west of where you leave the bonus path. If you really dawdle, you could let them get away from you, which is big trouble. I never had any trouble with catching and killing them. There is also a group of three which, depending on its spawn location, may go straight for Dorian or may stop to kill a white mantle on the way before going after Dorian. I haven't tried waiting forever to see if that group of three can kill him (I suspect that it can), but Dorian can survive it quite a while. If you're letting both groups get to Dorian, you're doing something catastrophically wrong. The group of four doesn't move until you get close, so perhaps as you leave the bonus area, you need to run along the path immediately to catch them. Quizzical 23:55, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :I tried both, killing the first group (which makes the second group of 3 kill him every time) or running past the first (which means I actually get to Dorian, just as his last shred of health remains). The latter results in 7 grasps - the ones I already killed + the first two spawns (monks + more grasps). I really thought Dorian should be in the circle of mending... :: I'm having this same problem. I'm a mo, so i equip a running skill and take off as soon as I open the gate for bonus. I can make it to him and "save" him, but then the medium group of ghouls comes in with my heroes+henchies behind me to make 7 of them beating on us as the first wave comes in (assuming the ghouls didn't kill some of my H+H on the way in). Even we kill the ghouls, he doesn't seem to move into the circle if there is someone in range he can wand. We just get completely swamped. but if we stop and kill the ghouls on the bridge he won't survive. Why isn't he in the circle of mending? I imagine running with all players you could do enough damage to handle the first wave and the 7 ghouls but it seems almost impossible with henchies and heroes. I'm adding a note about his fraglity to the HM section. Didn't there use to be one? Myth 04:55, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::Are you taking the bonus route or not? I always took the bonus route, and never had trouble getting to Dorian. It looks like the other route might get you closer too soon and trigger spawns while you're out of position to deal with them. :::There was a comment about saving Dorian from the undead before I redid the hard mode section last December, but the solution there was bring a bonder monk. I don't think that would have the slightest impact on your problem. That was one of the many useless bring a bonder monk tips that I've deleted. Quizzical 07:53, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::No I'm talking about the bonus path. Myth 23:42, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Fountain and Spirits As an interesting aside, and a possible assist for HM, ritualist spirits are affected by the fountains regeneration, which gives spirits that lose health a much greater lifespan. 3 pips of regen is about 6 health per second, not much, but it made my rejuvenation last a good 15 seconds longer than it normally would have. Saving Dorian in HM Is fking gay--Relyk 07:47, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :gaybar? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:19, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Schrodinger's Pig Something interesting, does anyone know why this is so: *In the little penned area next to Dinas, there is a dead pig. However, during the final cutscene, the camera makes a point of showing that the pig is alive again. Is this sort of a hidden meaning that the Scepter of Orr actually has a deadly effect? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 12.75.136.93 ( ) . :The pig isn't dead, just lying down. I recently did the mission and before the cutscene, the pig was standing. Some ambient animals have their own "emotes", if you will. King Neoterikos 08:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Awww.. I really liked the anon's header "schrodinger's pig". It was perfect! Experiment spoiler!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:21, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Big fish? Anyone else noticed this? It's a nice addition :) Teknikaali 10:31, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Wow. Just Wow. Now I'm dissapointed there is no "Fishing rod" item in the game.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 10:35, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::You can see those anywhere in Kryta where there is (deep) water. Little Thom says something about it in one of his quotes. (T/ ) 19:40, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::There's even one in Lion's Arch.--Łô√ë elestial†ħŕášħ 20:17, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::::There's also one in the game title screen. Or at least one of the title screens had one. Maybe it's gone now with the release of GWEN. Quizzical 20:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::::That title screen is long gone, (rest its soul), now we just have ugly snow background with one clump of trees that says "LOL". :\ (T/ ) 20:46, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I wish we could switch between the different screens. Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 20:50, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Linsey (or was it Gaile? or Regina?) has explicitly stated that it is technically impossible and would require massive amounts of recoding, and so ANet is not going to be considering that anytime soon. Which makes me sad. They ought to know more about modular/object-based coding... (T/ ) 21:09, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm pretty sure there's in D'Alessio Arena (the Kryta RA map) too. - ' Ad Victoriam' 07:15, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Protecting Dorian HM The HM guide mentions that if you rush past the ghouls to Dorian (which you basically have to) you will have to fight "the ghouls, the group attacking the Confessor, and the first wave all at once." I have never actually noticed the initial attacking group in NM, what are these? Is it the horde of Ghouls (apart from the ones coming via the bridge) there, or is it other undead? I tried flagging heroes there, but even the combination of an MM, a N/Rt Healer, a Smite/Prot hybrid and an AoB Dervish got crushed by all the mobs already there before Dorian even spawned! Is the best way to simply try to tard-rush to heal the confessor or what? Mr J 03:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :As far as I know, the initial group gets killed by Dorian and his knight(s) before you reach him in NM. It's different in hard mode, though. I don't know if it's always been that way, but I always had to rush to the Confessor, ignoring the Ghouls if possible, and heal him ASAP or risk fission mailure. (Partywide IMS helps.) (T/ ) 12:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Here's a tip that saved me in HM all the time. You need a longbow or flatbow for this. Take the green path to point 3, then when you go south back towards the red path, a group of 3-4 Ghouls will spawn from the right and start running towards Dorian. Target the closest, and with your long/flatbow, shoot at one of them. If you successfully pull this way, they will come towards you, but the foes closer to Dorian will not spawn yet since you aren't close enough. This gives you ample time to kill these Ghouls, make a few minions, and reach Dorian unimpeded. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 22:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Typo. Fixed it. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 22:15, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Dorian killed by skeleton (HM) I attempted D'Alessio HM for the first time today and had no problem protecting Dorian from the waves of undead. Afterwards, I decided to clear the area of foes and scrape the beach for my Cartography title. I was going back for the bonus when out of a sudden Dorian started losing hp, I ran towards him and he was facing two skeleton foes. This is really annoying as I had killed all the undead and Dorian's death caused me to fail the mission. Did anyone experience this before? [[User:Ximun|'ximun']] 15:39, August 8, 2010 (UTC)